I Can't Kill You
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Dia disewa untuk membunuh seorang bocah yang bahkan usianya belum genap 17 tahun. Tapi, sewaktu rencananya hampir berhasil, kekejaman serta kekejiannya luntur akibat sosok bocah manis yang tertidur dengan raut malaikatnya. Bagaimana bisa niat membunuhnya luntur hanya dengan hal sesepele itu?/ NARUSASU.


Secarik foto melayang kearah seorang pemuda misterius. Tubuhnya terbalut hoodie hitam bertudung yang menutupi tubuh kekar nan atletisnya sampai ke surai pirangnya yang berwarna keemasan. Hanya sejumput rambut poni yang sedikit menyembul beserta iris biru langit yang sangat indah namun dipenuhi ambisi besar, yang dapat terlihat. Selebihnya tertutup, termasuk setengah wajahnya yang tertutupi masker hitam.

Dia menangkap lembaran kertas yang melambung di udara. Menatapnya tajam tapi terkesan datar. Lalu setelah itu matanya melirik ke depan, kearah seorang pria tua yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Si pelaku pelemparan foto sekaligus client dari jobnya yang sekarang.

"Bunuh dia. Jangan sampai meninggalkan bukti maupun jejak, buat seolah-olah itu adalah bunuh diri. Jika kau berhasil setengah bayaranmu akan kutambah dan ku kirim ke rekeningmu detik itu juga."

"Apa alasanmu ingin membunuh dia?" Suara datar yang terkesan dingin meluncur dari bibir pemuda misterius itu.

"Cih! Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

"Aku harus tahu alasan clientku membunuh, hal itu untuk mempertimbangkan kematian seperti apa yang cocok untuk sang target."

"Well," Bibir tua keriput itu menyeringai. Menatap antusias manik safir tanpa kilau cahaya. "Dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari saingan bisnisku. Aku sangat membenci keluarga itu. Keluarga yang sudah menyebabkan putriku bunuh diri. Aku ingin semuanya musnah dari muka bumi ini termasuk putra bungsu Uchiha yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun yang lalu.

Aku ingin dia juga mati sebelum memegang hak waris diusianya yang ketujuhbelas tahun. Jika dia dibiarkan hidup, dia akan menjadi ancaman untuk perusahaanku, dan lagi aku benci melihat wajahnya yang selalu mengingatkanku akan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang keparat itu. Kalau mereka tak pernah menikah dan Fugaku menerima lamaran putriku, semua inipun takkan pernah kulakukan."

Penjelasan itu berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan keras dimejanya. Matanya yang berwarna hitam berkilat penuh kebencian dan bibir keriputnya mengeluarkan sebuah geraman layaknya hewan buas.

"Karena itu saja?" tanya si pemuda tanpa intonasi dalam suaranya yang datar. Mata birunya juga tak berpaling sejak tadi. Hanya menatap lurus mengunci seonggok wajah renta yang sedang tersulut emosi karena mengingat masalalu.

"Huh? Tentu saja! Aku dendam dengan Uchiha, dan aku ingin semua Uchiha dimusnahkan! Itu kulakukan semata-mata demi putri semata wayangku yang telah tiada!" raungnya marah. Dia berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan terengah-engah ditempat.

"Semua yang memintaku membunuh, rata-rata juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tahukah kalian kalau semua itu hanya karena keegoisan dan kekejian kalian semata."

"Aku tidak menerima nasihat dari seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertimu, Naruto-san!" dengusnya jengkel.

"Ahh, benar juga. Posisiku disini tak jauh berbeda dari kalian,"

Selanjutnya pria itu mendengar pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naruto tertawa datar. Suaranya yang serak tanpa nada membuatnya sedikit mengernyit heran. Apalagi matanya. Mata Naruto tidak terlihat tertawa sama sekali. Aneh, apa yang sebenarnya dia tertawakan?

"Tapi ingatlah... Kalian yang memakai jasa kami untuk membunuh sebenarnya lebih rendah dari sampah."

Perkataan pedas itu melebarkan dua manik hitam si pria tua. Dia ingin memaki, membentak, atau apalah yang sekiranya bisa membalas ucapan pembunuh muda itu. Tapi, ucapan yang nyaris terlontar kembali tertelan. Lantaran Naruto sudah memutar tubuhnya seraya berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Saya akan melakukan tugas ini dengan sempurna, Danzo-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Can't Kill You © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : Alur ga jelas. Cerita nyeleneh. Sasu yang gagal dibuat stoic malah imut-imut kaya marmut. Naruto yang kejam dan posesif. Boy x Boy. Jadi yang ga suka atau straight jangan baca ya (senyum horor ala Yamato) Ohohoho!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan sebelum membunuh tagetnya adalah mencari tahu kebiasaan sang korban dari mulai dia beraktifitas sampai tidur pada malam harinya. Setelah itu Naruto mengikuti jadwalnya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi atau memata-matai. Terkadang Naruto sampai berdiam diri diatas pohon dekat sekolah seharian, dimana targetnya belajar dan melakukan banyak aktifitas disana.

Dia hanya ingin mengamatinya dari jauh sembari mencari satu saja alasan logis, layak atau tidaknya orang itu dibunuh. Karena selama ini yang selalu menjadi target buruannya adalah para pengusaha culas. Koruptor yang banyak merugikan negara. Pemerkosa. Perampok dan pelaku pembantaian. Dan sebagainya.

Semua orang-orang itu Naruto akui memang layak untuk dimusnahkan dari muka bumi. Tetapi, membunuh seorang pelajar yang usianya belum genap tujuhbelas tahun? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya. Dan hal itu jujur saja menyulitkan dirinya. Tagetnya kali ini adalah seorang bocah tak berdosa.

Tetapi, tugas tetap saja tugas. Ini adalah resiko pekerjaan. Lagipula hanya membunuhnya saja kan? Kenapa dia harus pusing-pusing memikirkan nasib bocah malang itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa besok ya..." pamit seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang target pembunuhan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung melompat turun dari tempatnya biasa mengintai, yakni pepohonan tinggi yang paling lebat ditaman itu. Letaknya memang sangat dekat dengan sekolah Sasuke –target buruannya, selain itu tempatnya juga cukup strategis untuk memata-matai.

Dia berjalan lima meter dibelakang Sasuke dengan langkah santai tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional, itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Kalaupun disuruh memenggal kepala sang korban sebagai bukti, Naruto bisa melakukannya dengan tebasan yang rapi tanpa meremukan tulang leher.

Dulu, dia bahkan sampai disuruh mencuri jantung sang korban, yang langsung dilakukannya dengan cukup rapi, seperti halnya dokter bedah ahli tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau bagian dada sebelah kirinya telah berlubang. Naruto membuat kematian itu seolah-olah kecelakaan yang cukup tragis.

Lalu... Cara seperti apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membunuh Uchiha muda itu?

Sembari mengamati langkah Sasuke, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang dilemparkan Danzo padanya. Foto itu sudah sedikit kusut, tapi paras yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas licin itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia lihat. Sosok seorang pemuda berhelai raven. Memiliki mata onyx yang sepekat langit malam. Kulit seputih dan sehalus porselen. Wajahnya terbilang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Dan senyumnya juga manis.

Naruto seperti tengah melihat replika boneka lilin yang sangat indah. Sempurna. Sebuah mahakarya masterpiece ciptaan tangan tuhan. Tapi sayang Naruto harus membunuhnya. Dia juga sudah mendapatkan cara pembunuhan yang tepat. Ini akan menjadi permainan baru baginya. Dia akan mendekati Uchiha muda itu lalu berusaha berteman akrab sampai mendapatkan izin untuk menginap di apartemennya. Dan rencana pembunuhan itu akan dilakukannya disana.

Menyeringai puas, Naruto memandangi punggung sempit itu seolah-olah tengah menghujaminya dengan tombak. Sangat tajam juga mengerikan.

"Oh, hai... Apa kau tersesat?"

Sang target berlutut ditepi jalan sembari mengelus bulu makhluk kecil dihadapannya. Spontan saja Naruto bersembunyi dari balik tiang listrik dan mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Kau tidak punya rumah ya? Kasihan sekali..."

Dengusan samar terdengar dari sela bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu terlalu naif dan seharusnya dia membunuhnya sekarang juga kemudian membuang mayatnya ke sungai. Itu lebih mudah dan dia akan mendapatkan bayarannya segera. Tapi tidak, Danzo menyuruhnya membuat seolah-olah kematiannya adalah bunuh diri. Pengusaha bau tanah itu tidak ingin beritanya terlalu mencolok sampai di usut tuntas pihak kepolisian nantinya.

"Apa kau lapar? Ahh, kakimu terluka. Biar aku obati, kau juga bisa istirahat dikamarku nanti."

Meski tidak melihat ekspresinya, Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang tersenyum sekarang. Pemuda raven itu mengangkat tubuh kurus si kucing dan menggendongnya sampai ke apartemen miliknya.

Yah, bagaimanapun targetnya sekarang hanya seorang bocah. Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya ketika dibunuh nanti.

 **.**

Hari ketiga sejak pengintaian Naruto dimulai. Dia sudah berencana untuk membunuhnya dalam waktu satu minggu. Karena itulah dia harus mendapatkan akses untuk mengunjungi apartemen si pemuda raven agar aksinya tidak terlihat mencolok apalagi sampai diketahui pihak luar.

Yang dia tahu setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke jarang bepergian keluar. Jalanan menuju apartemen dan sekolah juga tidak terlalu sepi, jadi sulit untuk membiusnya lalu membopong tubuhnya ke apartemen untuk dibunuh. Meski Naruto sudah tahu password apartemen Sasuke, tapi dia harus menciptakan alibi yang cukup meyakinkan.

Dan akhirnya terpilihlah cara ini. Naruto tahu Sasuke mudah akrab dengan orang lain termasuk orang asing. Sasuke juga mudah percaya maupun dibohongi.

Yakin dengan rencananya, Naruto lalu menghubungi beberapa pihak yang akan membantunya untuk menjalankan misinya. Orang-orang yang tak lain adalah teman-teman seprofesinya.

"Cukup mengganggu dan membuatnya takut saja. Kau juga boleh memukulnya sedikit ketika dia memberontak atau menjerit, tapi ingat hanya sedikit." jelas Naruto tegas. Dia memperlihatkan foto Sasuke pada keempat rekannya.

"Merepotkan. Kau ini selalu saja seenaknya memerintah kami." dengus pemuda berambut nanas hitam.

"Benar. Kau kan bukan bos kami!" Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya memekik frustasi.

"Sudah... Tak ada salahnya kan membantu teman?" Senyum tipis pemuda merah membuat kedua temannya mendecih sebal. Lalu perhatian si merah terpaku pada pemuda terakhir dengan rambut coklat gelap sepunggung.

"Setelah ini kau berhutang untuk mentraktir kami makan, Naruto."

"Ck, kalian ini... Aku kan sering membantu kalian, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalian juga membantuku!" Raut datarnya berubah keras. Terlihat sekali dia sangat kesal. "Baik, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan sepuasnya setelah menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Yeah! Itu baru, Naruto, temanku!" Pemuda bertato di pipinya berteriak antusias.

"Ya, ya, ya, cepat lakukan. Waktuku tak banyak. Aku ingin ini segera selesai dan aku bisa kembali ke kasurku yang empuk. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, cepat kunci target dan biarkan rencanaku ini berhasil."

Sesuai intruksi dari Naruto, keempat temannya mulai mengunci targetnya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Mereka melakukannya seolah-olah mereka adalah preman yang ingin memalak dan menggoda si bocah Uchiha. Membiarkan Naruto sebagai pahlawan, agar teman pirangnya itu berhasil mendekati target buruannya dengan mudah.

Setelah memastikan sekitarnya aman, Shikamaru memulai aksinya untuk membekap Sasuke dari belakang dan menyeretnya ketempat yang lebih sepi. Disana telah menunggu Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji yang telah berpakaian seperti halnya preman.

"Uukhh!" Sasuke memekik kesakitan ketika tubuh kurusnya didorong hingga menghantam permukaan keras aspal jalan.

Manik obsidiannya berotasi, memperhatikan keempat pria asing yang berpakaian layaknya preman. Sasuke melirik celah kecil untuk keluar tapi dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

"Kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Berikan uangmu!" bentak Kiba sangar.

Pemuda raven itu tersentak kemudian cepat-cepat mengambil dompetnya dari dalam saku. Dia memberikannya semua tanpa mengecek isinya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin segera bebas lalu berlari ke apartemennya.

"Su–Sudah kan? Sekarang aku bo–boleh pergi?"

Keempat pria itu mematung melihat kepolosan target Naruto. Mereka jadi heran orang tidak berperasaan seperti apa yang ingin menyingkirkan makhluk sepolos dan seimut ini dari muka bumi? Apa Naruto tidak merasa terbebani membunuh bocah yang usianya masih dibawah umur seperti ini?

"Tunggu... Ini terlalu mudah," Gaara lebih dulu mendapatkan kesadarannya dari yang lain. "Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi? Tidak ingin bersenang-senang dulu bersama kami?" Dia harus mengulur waktu sampai Naruto datang.

"Bersenang-senang?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan sikap imut yang menggemaskan.

Keempat pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dengan nafas memburu. Hollyshit! Kenapa kekejaman mereka serasa luntur didepan anak itu?

"Tapi aku tidak kenal dengan kalian. Wajah kalian juga seram, aku jadi takut."

"Hei, tidak perlu takut anak manis. Kalau kau menurut dan diam, kami tidak akan menyakitimu." ucap Neji, mengusap pipi gembil Sasuke yang ternyata sangat kenyal dan halus.

"Benarkah? Oniisan tidak berbohong kan?"

For god sake! Kenapa Sasuke jadi sangat menggemaskan seperti ini?! Batin keempatnya frustasi.

"T–T–Tentu." sahut Neji, pandangannya berpaling kearah Shikamaru seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Merepotkan." Trademark si pemuda nanas mengudara. Dia berjongkok didepan Sasuke kemudian memegang dagu mungil sang Uchiha. "Dengar anak kecil. Kau memang seharusnya takut pada kami, karena kami akan menyiksamu, memperkosamu, lalu menculikmu. Kalau ingin teriak, berteriaklah tapi ingat kami bisa saja memukulmu atau mungkin menyumpal mulutmu yang mungil–Err maksudku menyumpal mulut berisikmu."

"Kalian ingin menculikku? Apa oniisan sedang butuh uang? Aku bisa memberikannya kalau oniisan mau, tidak perlu dikembalikan karena uang peninggalan orangtuaku sangat ban–Mmh!"

Shikamaru menutup mulut Sasuke dengan cepat. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlalu polos sampai mampu merobohkan niat mereka untuk menyakitinya, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto.

"Merepotkan. Ini sangat merepotkan. Haahh... Kiba pegangi tangannya aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat." titah Shikamaru, kepalanya jadi pusing dan dia tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas berat sembari memijit pangkal dahi.

"Eh? Kenapa aku, Shika?" protes Kiba.

"Lalu siapa lagi? Kau lihat Neji, dia malah berbinar-binar melihat wajah manis bocah ini. Atau kau lihat Gaara, dia malah mencubiti pipi target seolah didepannya adalah boneka beruang menggemaskan. Cepat lakukan saja!"

Dengan enggan Kiba menarik tangan Sasuke yang kecil dan halus kemudian menahannya dibelakang punggung sempit itu. Kiba meneguk ludahnya ketika mata hitam bulat Sasuke menatap bingung padanya.

"Oniisan benar-benar ingin menculikku? Aku tidak akan disakiti kan? Hiks–Jangan ikat tanganku–Huweeeee!" Sasuke mulai menangis. Pipinya yang chubby langsung memerah.

Kiba langsung panik. Padahal dia hanya memegangi tangannya saja tidak berniat untuk menyakiti apalagi mengikat. Menyentuh kulit mulus sang Uchiha saja dia sudah gemetar apalagi mengikatnya dengan tali tambang yang kasar.

Para pembunuh bayaran itu langsung depresi bukan main. Kepala mereka pusing ditambah harus melihat wajah seimut itu menangis. Ugh!

Tangisan Sasuke lekas berhenti saat sebuah sapu tangan menyumpal belah bibirnya yang terbuka. Mata bulatnya yang sedikit tersisa airmata memandang sayu sosok Shikamaru. Pipinya yang gembil juga masih memerah dan sekarang seperti terhimpit karena terlalu tembam akibat ikatan ujung kain sapu tangan ditengkuk belakangnya cukup kuat.

Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya yang terbatasi kain sapu tangan. Membuat bibir merah mungil itu semakin terlihat menggoda ketika sedang disumpal. Gumaman serak bernada sexy mengalun dengan arti yang tidak jelas. Sasuke menatap heran keempat pemuda yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan Kiba yang ada dibelakangnya juga ikut bungkam sembari tetap memegangi tangannya.

"Emmph... Mmphh..." Sasuke ingin bertanya kenapa Shikamaru melepaskan kancing kemeja sekolahnya, tapi mulutnya yang diikat kain menyulitkan dia untuk berbicara.

Gaara dan Neji memegang masing-masing kakinya lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Kiba yang masih berada dibelakang Sasuke, mulai melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi chubby Sasuke yang lembab sehabis menangis. Sementara Shikamaru, tengah memandang lapar tubuh putih mulus tanpa satupun noda. Benar-benar keindahan tak bercelah. Dia meneguk ludahnya melihat bagaimana dua hiasan dada itu merekah diantara warna putih.

"Curang, aku juga ingin berada diposisimu, Shika!" sungut Kiba yang diangguki kedua temannya yang lain.

"Dasar merepotkan. Kalian juga bisa menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sepuas hati."

Perkataan Shikamaru memang ada benarnya. Kiba bahkan sedang mengusap wajah serta leher Sasuke yang halus. Gaara dan Neji juga, mereka mengusap kaki Sasuke yang mulus seperti wanita. Menyingkap celananya. Menciuminya. Kemudian mulai menjamahnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Tapi tetap saja, Shikamaru yang lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan bagian dada Sasuke, apalagi dia bisa menyentuhnya sepuas mungkin sampai kebagian selangkangan.

"Mmmhh..." Uchiha mungil itu menggeliat geli, ketika tubuhnya mulai disentuh dan diusap secara seduktif. Pipinya yang gembil memerah padam menahan geli. Kiba yang bertambah gemas, memainkan bibir Sasuke dengan jarinya. Sesekali dia menusukan jari telunjuknya kedalam mulut kecil yang tersumpal kain sapu tangan Shikamaru.

Geliatan Sasuke semakin bertambah parah. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk dengan sangat menggoda. Membuat keempat pria dewasa itu menegang hanya dengan melihat ekspresi menggemaskannya saja. Sasuke meleguh dan mulai mengguman sedikit kencang. Merasakan bagian paling privasinya mulai dimasuki seonggok tangan besar sampai belahan kenyalnya dicubit gemas. Setelahnya jari-jari Shikamaru membelah dua gunung kembarnya dibawah sana untuk mencari sebuah goa yang masih tertutup rapat. Dia menusuk-nusuk spot itu sembari menghisap kuat-kuat hiasan dada Sasuke yang berwarna merah muda gelap.

"Mmmhh!" Setitik airmata terjatuh ketika merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya. Sasuke memberontak dengan cara menggerakan tubuh atau kepalanya tapi yang terlihat dimata keempat pemuda itu adalah sebuah tarian erotis yang menggoda.

Kiba mencium gemas pipi gembil itu serta menjilat sudut bibirnya yang terbekap. Manis. Pemuda Uchiha itu memang sangat manis. Selagi Sasuke berusaha menghindari serbuan bibir Kiba, Shikamaru yang mendapatkan akses leher jenjang Sasuke terbuka lebar, langsung menyantapnya tanpa ampun.

Dengan banyaknya sentuhan ditubuhnya Sasuke mulai tidak kuat. Dia meronta-ronta kegelian juga sakit mengingat Shikamaru masih membenamkan jarinya dibawah sana. Sasuke menangis dan menjerit-jerit. Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang dilecehkan oleh keempat pria yang menyamar sebagai preman.

"Hei, sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya. Lepaskan dia!" Sosok lain yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan pria-pria itu. Suara baritonenya yang tegas sedikit menyentak mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang, dan juga Sasuke yang merasa terlecehkan sampai menangis.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja. Ayo pergi!"

Tak perlu acting yang berlebihan. Dengan begini saja Sasuke juga akan percaya kalau dia sudah diselamatkan. Pemuda itu terlalu polos dan naif, tentu saja dia akan percaya.

Iris biru Naruto, melirik keadaan Sasuke yang berantakan. Dia mendecih pelan. Rupanya teman-temannya malah bersenang-senang dengan target buruannya. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya ketika mendapati Sasuke yang masih diam, sesegukan, lalu menatapnya bingung tanpa berkedip.

"Bereskan pakaianmu, jangan hanya melamun! Kau ingin mereka kembali lalu memperkosamu ramai-ramai, huh?" Naruto mendengus melihat keluguan bocah yang akan dibunuhnya.

"Mmm–" Sasuke lupa kalau mulutnya masih terbekap. Dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan kain itu. Sedikit kesulitan karena simpulnya terlalu rumit, dia berniat menariknya kebawah leher, namun merasakan sepasang tangan kekar membantunya untuk melepaskan benda itu dari mulutnya, niat Sasuke pun urung.

"Uhh..." Dia menarik nafas lega ketika Naruto berhasil melepaskan kain itu. "Terima kasih oniisan..."

"Hn."

Sasuke menatap pemuda blonde itu yang hanya berdiri diam dihadapannya. Setelah membereskan penampilan dan baju seragamnya, Sasuke kemudian berdiri.

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Naruto datar.

Senyum Sasuke terpahat mendengarkan kebaikan pria yang telah menyelamatkannya barusan.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Ayo, aku akan membuatkan oniisan teh hangat karena telah menyelamatkanku." kata Sasuke riang, menggeret lengan kokoh Naruto dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan.

 **.**

"Jadi Naruto-niisan adalah pengembara?"

Sasuke meletakan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja makan apartemennya. Setelah berkenalan dengan Naruto, mereka berbincang-bincang untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hn," Naruto meraih cangkir yang disuguhkan Sasuke kemudian menyesap isinya sampai tersisa setengah. Diletakannya kembali cangkir itu diatas tatakan. "Pekerjaanku memang membuatku seperti pengembara. Kalau sudah selesai dengan satu tugas, aku akan berpindah ketempat lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas baru."

Dia tidak berbohong. Memang begitulah keadaannya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak menjelaskannya secara eksplisit. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang sedang ditugaskan untuk membunuh seorang bocah SMA, karena itulah dia berada ditempat ini. Lalu bocah itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto yakin seratus persen kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini pasti langsung menjerit ketakutan.

"Lalu dimana Naruto-niisan tinggal selama berada disini?"

"Tidak dimanapun. Aku sedang mencarinya tapi belum dapat," Matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dari kursi sebrang. "Aku tidak memiliki kerabat disekitar sini jadi mungkin aku akan tidur diemperan toko sementara waktu sampai–"

"Kalau niisan mau, niisan bisa menginap disini bersamaku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendirian."

"Benarkah? Apa boleh?"

Sudut bibir Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Betapa mudahnya bocah itu untuk dipancing.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa mendapatkan teman baru yang menyenangkan seperti Naruto-niisan,"

"Apa aku tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Justru akulah yang sudah merepotkanmu tadi. Jadi anggap saja ini balas budiku padamu,"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang terkesan kaku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau sangat baik sekali."

Pemuda raven itu membalas senyumannya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Sebaiknya panggil aku Naruto saja. Panggilan seperti 'niisan' membuatku terlihat sangat tua,"

"Eh? Tapi kau kan memang lebih tua dariku," Pipi Sasuke menggembung lucu.

"Memang berapa usiamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi. Tentu saja dia sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang targetnya itu.

"16 tahun."

"Begitu? Ternyata memang jauh lebih tua aku,"

"Memang usia Naruto-niisan berapa?"

"Aku? Usiaku 26 tahun. Lebih tua darimu sepuluh tahun. Tapi panggil saja aku Naruto. Mengerti?" Tangan berkulit tan itu mengacak surai raven Sasuke.

"Mengerti," Sasuke mengangguk patuh. Terkesan imut dengan ekspresinya yang masih bingung dengan permintaan Naruto. "Apa kau sudah menikah, naru...to?" tanyanya agak sungkan. Bukan karena pertanyaannya tapi mengenai panggilannya yang tanpa embel-embel hormat pada yang lebih tua.

"Belum, aku masih lajang. Kenapa? Aku terlalu tua diusiaku untuk itu ya?"

"Tidak," sanggah Sasuke cepat. "Naruto terlihat masih sangat muda dan tampan. Kupikir ada banyak wanita diluar sana yang bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Naruto tergelak pelan. Dia mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke sedikit gemas.

"Aku belum pernah berpacaran. Berkencan saja tidak pernah. Kurasa aku terlalu malas memikirkan hal itu, bagiku sendiri juga tak masalah."

"Kau salah Naruto, sendiri itu tidak enak." kata Sasuke lirih. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat sedih.

Mata onyx bulat itu berkaca-kaca hingga menyebabkan nafas Naruto tercekat. Tawanya berhenti kini perhatiannya tak luput dari sepasang permata hitam milik sang Uchiha. Ada banyak penderitaan yang tersirat didalam sana.

Naruto seolah bisa melihatnya karena dia juga merasakan hal sama. Kehilangan. Kesepian. Kesendirian. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain itu.

Buru-buru, setelah berhasil menarik kesadarannya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sasuke juga sudah mengusap matanya lalu menunduk. Mereka jadi terlihat kaku. Bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sasuke, lalu aku akan tidur dimana selama menumpang tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto, berusaha memberikan topik baru untuk diperbincangkan.

"Umm, tidur dikamar bersamaku tidak apa kan? Ranjangku cukup luas untuk menampung kita berdua. Karena kamar tidur di apartemen ini hanya satu."

"Well, tak masalah. Aku juga tidak banyak bergerak saat sedang tidur," _hal itu membantuku untuk lebih mudah menghabisimu,_ "atau jangan-jangan kau yang sering menendang-nendang ketika tidur, Sasuke?"

"Mou..." Wajah putih Sasuke memerah. Dia mencebikan bibirnya seraya membantah tuduhan Naruto. "Aku tidak begitu. Tidurku sangat anggun tahu!" Dan pipinya yang menggemaskan kembali menggembung lucu.

Hanya tawa yang terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Namun, kalau dicermati baik-baik, matanya tengah memicing tajam dengan sangat dingin.

 **.**

Di kamar, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. Kepalanya berputar kearah samping, dimana Sasuke sedang duduk didepan meja belajarnya setelah makan malam tadi. Sekarang bocah Uchiha itu sedang belajar. Berkutat dengan rumus-rumus fisika yang menjadi tugas dari sekolahnya untuk besok.

Sembari memperhatikannya, Naruto mulai merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan perlahan dia bangkit dari kasur secara perlahan-lahan. Berjalan mendekati Sasuke, berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengamati gerakan sang Uchiha, kemudian tanpa aba-aba tangan kirinya langsung membekap mulut Sasuke, dan mengarahkan pisau ditangan kanannya tepat kearah jantung pemuda raven itu.

"Aaaargh! Hosh... Hosh..."

Pandangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan dan dia melihat Naruto terbangun disebelah tubuhnya.

Rupanya yang tadi hanya mimpi.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Aku... Mim–Mimpi buruk Naruto."

"Pasti kau lupa membaca doa sebelum tidur, heh? Dasar... Sudah tidurlah lagi tidak ada apapun yang akan menyakitimu disini," _kecuali aku._ Naruto membatin. Tangannya mengusap rambut Sasuke dan menyeka peluh di keningnya.

"Tapi, mimpinya terlihat nyata,"

"Memang kau mimpi apa?"

"Umm, aku...lupa. Hehe..." Sasuke maksakan bibirnya untuk tertawa. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi diikuti oleh Naruto. Sasuke menghadap kearah Naruto dengan posisi menyamping. Mata mereka yang bersinar dalam kegelapan saling mengunci pandangan masing-masing. "Naruto, terima kasih. Kau orang yang sangat baik."

Naruto tertegun sesaat kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Tak lama dia menatap sosok Sasuke lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali tertidur dengan raut wajahnya yang damai juga indah. Surai hitam pekat itu terlihat kontras dikulitnya yang berwarna putih. Menambah kesan cantik untuk parasnya yang manis.

Seolah terhinotis. Dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah tidur Sasuke. Mengusapnya. Merasakan kulit halus itu menghantarkan sengatan aneh pada ulu hatinya. Tanpa sadar Naruto terus menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh setiap inci pahatan wajah dari mulai kening, ke kedua mata, turun kehidung, pipi yang kenyal, lalu bibir delima yang tampak lembut.

Jarinya memainkan belahan mungil Sasuke seolah bibir itu adalah mainan. Naruto menaikan pinggir bibirnya, memahat senyuman tulus yang tidak disadari olehnya. Jarinya menusuk masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke seolah pemuda itu tengah mengulumnya.

Menggelitiki langit-langit mulut itu. Menjelajari gigi juga gusi. Memainkan lidah bertekstur kenyal nan basah, yang entah kenapa Naruto bersemangat untuk menusuk-nusukan jarinya kebenda lunak itu.

"Ngghhh..."

Gerakannya terhenti sebentar. Baru saja dia mendengar desahan Sasuke dalam tidurnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat mengerut seolah keusilan Naruto membuatnya geli. Sasuke menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

Naruto mencabut jarinya dari mulut Sasuke, meninggalkan jejak saliva disekitar jari telunjuknya yang berwarna tan. Diarahkannya jari itu menuju mulutnya. Menjilati. Mengulumnya seolah dia tengah mengulum permen. Entah kenapa rasa saliva Sasuke sangat manis. Semanis wajah imut menggemaskannya.

Tanpa diduga-duga Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menubrukan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya lembut penuh kehati-hatian. Dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingin menggeram. Bocah didepannya ini membuat libidonya naik hanya dengan menciumnya seperti ini.

Hanya erangan kefrustasianlah yang didapatkan Naruto karena dia harus menghentikannya sebelum nafsunya tidak terkontrol dan melahap sosok cantik itu bulat-bulat.

Baru kali ini dia merasa dipermainkan oleh target buruannya sendiri.

 **.**

"Ohayou, Naruto." sapa Sasuke ceria. Pagi ini dia sudah berpakaian seragam rapi dan terlihat sangat manis dengan apron berenda berwarna merah tua.

"Oh–Ohayou..." Mata Naruto mengedip cepat seakan meragukan sosok di depannya. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Kau suka pancake?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat kemudian menarik kursi dapur untuk duduk.

"Kau suka vanila atau coklat sebagai topingnya?"

"Aku lebih suka coklat,"

"Umm, baiklah... Sirup coklat untukmu dan vanila untukku," Bibir mungil Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum lucu saat menuangkan syrup diatas pancake Naruto. "Silahkan dimakan." Raut indah itu seolah mengalihkan dunianya.

"Terima kasih..."

Setelah itu meja makan berlangsung sunyi. Hanya ada bunyi alat makan yang sesekali terdengar.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya. Kau berangkat saja kesekolah,"

"Eh?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya saat merasakan adanya sepasang tangan berkulit tan yang merebut piring kotor dari tangannya. "Aku saja Naruto. Memangnya kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Lagipula..." Dia melirik Sasuke yang terpantul dalam lensanya. "Pekerjaanku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku bisa mengerjakannya kapan saja kumau."

Meski bingung akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk juga. Dia melepaskan piring kotor ditangannya untuk dicuci Naruto.

"Aku pergi duluan ya... Kau tidak apa-apa kan dirumah sendirian?"

"Hn. Aku takkan kenapa-napa. Kaulah yang harusnya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri."

"Huh?"

"Lupakan saja." ucapnya santai sembari mengibaskan tangannya saat Sasuke merasa bingung tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu ya Naruto. Sampai jumpa nanti siang."

Sasuke memakai ranselnya di punggung kemudian berlalu. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan senandung yang riang dan terkesan penuh semangat.

Yah, biarlah dia bahagia sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Sekitar pukul 2 siang Sasuke pulang dari sekolah dengan menenteng kantung belanjaan ditangannya. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang berada diruang santai sambil menonton tv kemudian memberikannya camilan dan sekaleng soft drink yang masih dingin.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Hn," Naruto mengguman sembari menegak soft drink miliknya dalam diam. Matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang kesulitan membuka pengait jus kaleng miliknya. Naruto mendesah, merebut jus itu dari tangan Sasuke kemudian memberikannya lagi setelah terbuka.

"Terima kasih..." Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya dengan girang. "Tadinya aku mau memasakan makan siang untukmu, tapi ternyata kau sudah makan."

Masih dalam diamnya Naruto memandangi paras sang Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh kepala Sasuke kemudian mengacaknya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu baik padaku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Memang. Tapi aku yakin kau orang yang baik kalau tidak mana mungkin kau menyelamatkanku kemarin."

Tidak ada yang Naruto katakan untuk membantah ucapan lugu Sasuke. Yang pasti dia hanya tertegun merasakan kehangatan yang mulai menjalari hatinya ketika berhadapan dengan bocah 16 tahun itu.

Naruto ragu apakah dia bisa membunuh Sasuke jika bocah itu selalu bersikap baik padanya.

 **.**

Selama dua hari tinggal bersama dengan target buruannya. Naruto mulai mengerti serta memahami kehidupan yang dijalani Sasuke. Meski dia masih sangat muda, dia sudah dituntut untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan kedua orangtuanya.

Setiap akhir pekan. Orang kepercayaan ayahnya selalu datang kerumah untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas penting untuk segera ditanda tangani Sasuke. Bocah itu bahkan tidak membaca isi surat dokumen itu terlebih dulu, sepertinya memang dia sudah sangat mempercayai pria bernama Kakashi itu. Orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha sejak dulu.

Sasuke pernah bilang. Dia sempat dipaksa untuk kembali ke rumah mewahnya yang lama, tapi dia menolaknya. Dengan alasan dia masih belum cukup kuat tinggal dirumah yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan bersama kedua orangtua juga kakak lelakinya.

Sasuke itu cengeng, manja, kekanakan, polos, lugu, naif, dan sebagainya. Tapi dia cukup pintar disekolah dan sangat mengerti mengenai perusahaan karena ayah dan kakaknya dulu sempat mengajarinya tentang itu. Sejak ada Naruto di apartemennya Sasuke seperti merasa memiliki teman hidup. Dia tak lagi kesepian seperti dulu. Dan rasanya dia sangat nyaman disamping Naruto, walaupun terkadang dia merasa takut dengan sorotan dingin dari sepasang safir indah pemuda blonde itu. Tatapannya terkadang memang terlihat menakutkan padahal Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya.

Bagaimanapun misi Naruto mendekati Sasuke adalah untuk membunuhnya.

Sehabis makan malam Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar dan belajar. Selama lebih dari tiga jam, pemuda raven itu berkutat dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal. Terlalu asyik sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah memasuki kamarnya dengan segelas susu hangat ditangan kanan.

"Sudah, berhenti membacanya. Matamu bisa sakit kalau langsung membaca sebanyak itu," tegur Naruto. Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh pelan tanpa berbalik memandangnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, Naru. Bagiku ini bacaan yang ringan."

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu meletakan segelas susu krim hangat diatas meja belajar Sasuke. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke berhenti membaca bukunya lalu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Minum dulu susu itu kemudian tidurlah. Kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa meminumnya bukan?"

"Kau tahu? Selama ini kau memperhatikanku ya Naru?"

Kekehan Sasuke membuat Naruto mencubit pipinya amat gemas.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo minum setelah itu tutup bukunya lalu tidur."

"Baik..." Bibir Sasuke mencebik lucu. Meraih segelas susu krim yang dibuatkan Naruto lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke sesaat sebelum Naruto mencapai daun pintu untuk mencuci gelas kosong bekas Sasuke. "Terima kasih... Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau bisa selalu disini untuk menemaniku." Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap kedalam lensa masing-masing.

"Bodoh..." hujat Naruto. Suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin. Meski begitu sinar matanya terlihat bimbang dan sedih.

Hanya sepatah kata singkat yang tidak begitu dipahami oleh Sasuke, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya merasakan adanya sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Dengan penuh kebingungan dia menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dia masih terdiam selama beberapa detik kedepan sampai akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau buku yang sedang dibacanya masih bergeletakan diatas meja.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke selesai merapikan meja belajarnya, Naruto kembali dari dapur. Menatapnya tajam seakan tengah menunggu sesuatu.

"Naru–Ugh!"

Inilah reaksi yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Berusaha memasang wajah khawatir, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang nyaris terjatuh. Wajah pemuda itu pucat dan tubuhnya mendadak sangat lemah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku–Ugh!–Pusing–hhh–Naru." Jari-jari kurus Sasuke memijit keningnya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat dan ekspresinya tiba-tiba meringis.

Naruto membopong tubuhnya keatas kasur lalu menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah... Kau kelelahan," _Ya tidurlah setelah itu biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku untuk membunuhmu,_ "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membaca terlalu lama. Kau tidak mau mendengarnya jadi rasakan saja."

"Nghh... Naru..."

"Ssshhh... Pejamkan matamu,"

"Naru..." Sasuke merasakan wajahnya sedang dibingkai oleh kedua tangan hangat Naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan itu dan berusaha melihat pahatan wajah rupawan yang mulai tampak berbayang dalam pandangannya. "Naru...to..."

Rasa kantuk dan pusing yang menyerang kepala sulit untuk ditahan Sasuke sampai akhirnya dia pingsan. Dosis obat tidur yang diberikan Naruto dalam susu krim tadi lumayan tinggi rupanya. Sembari mendengus, Naruto menarik kembali selimut ditubuh Sasuke dan mengeluarkan seutas tali tambang dari bawah kasur.

"Maaf aku harus membunuhmu, Sasuke Uchiha," Dililitkannya tali itu pada leher Sasuke. Tapi sewaktu ingin mengikatnya gerakan Naruto terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki hatinya untuk memperhatikan raut tidur yang menggemaskan itu.

Wajah manis yang terkesan cantik. Bulu mata lentik. Hidung bangir yang mungil. Bibir delima yang kecil dan terasa manis jika mengecupnya.

Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa membunuh mangsa semempesona ini? Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa niat membunuhnya bisa sampai goyah.

Kembali dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang terlelap damai. Perlahan dia memajukan kepalanya, merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Sasuke yang tercium bau manis yang hangat. Dikecupnya bibir itu dan melumatnya penuh nafsu.

Manis. Nikmat. Bibir Sasuke sangat pas untuk bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyeringai, melepas ciuman itu dan membelai bibir sewarna persik yang telah terbasahi saliva.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Tapi kau satu-satunya target yang membuatku tak mengerti Sasuke. Kau benar-benar tidak terprediksi." Naruto terkekeh geli lalu mengecup leher putih Sasuke dan merasakan sensasi yang lebih menantang dari sekedar mencuri ciuman di bibir. "Disaat aku harus menyelesaikan misiku, wajah tidurmu malah membuatku sefrustasi ini. Fuck that!"

Tangan kiri Naruto menyusup kedalam piyama Sasuke dan berhenti tepat ketika menemukan salah satu tonjolan didadanya. Memutirnya gemas lalu menekan-nekannya tanpa henti. Mempermainkannya seolah-olah Naruto sedang menekan sakelar lampu.

Air liur Naruto nyaris saja menetes, merasakan kulit putih Sasuke yang begitu halus dan kenyal. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing piyama Sasuke dan memandanginya dengan lapar.

Kecupan-kecupan panas telah menyerbu sekujur tubuh Sasuke yang telah ditelanjangi Naruto. Mulutnya melahap salah satu hiasan dada Sasuke dan menghisapnya penuh kenikmatan. Ujung lidahnya memainkan benda itu dan berusaha menggelitikinya dengan gemas.

Beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher dan dada Sasuke sengaja dibuat Naruto tidak begitu jelas, agar si empunya tidak curiga dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto saat dia tertidur lelap.

 **.**

Ssshh...hahh..."

Pagi harinya Sasuke terbangun dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya memang masih sedikit pusing, tapi apa hubungannya pusing dengan sakit dibagian organ bawahnya. Setahu Sasuke dia tidak melakukan apapun sampai membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit.

"Ouch!" Diremasnya kuat-kuat celana piyamanya saat rasa ngilu yang menusuk-nusuk begitu terasa ketika dia ingin duduk.

Sasuke berjalan tertatih, nyaris oleng dan terjatuh, tapi untungnya dia bisa mencari pegangan saat hal itu terjadi. Sasuke melewati sebuah cermin besar yang terpasang dipintu lemari, lalu dia berhenti sebentar. Memandangi pantulan sosoknya dan sedikit mencondongkan lehernya yang terlihat memerah entah karena apa. Dia mengusapnya, dan bekas kemerahan itu terasa sedikit perih saat disentuh.

"Ini kenapa ya? Setahuku semalam tidak ada bekas merah seperti ini dileherku–Auch!" Tanpa sengaja organ bawahnya sakit lagi ketika dia berusaha merapatkan kakinya yang sedikit mengangkang. "Ugh! Sakit..." Matanya yang bulat tersaput cairan bening hingga tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Naru..." panggil Sasuke lirih berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan dimeja makan.

"Ohayou, Sasu-chan." sapa Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat tulus berbeda dengan semalam yang terlihat garang walau hanya sorotan matanya saja.

"Oh–Ohayou–Ugh!" Sasuke meringis lagi. Dia mendudukan pantatnya pelan-pelan. Pagi ini dia seperti penderita ambeien saja sampai kesulitan untuk duduk.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tubuh bagian bawahku sakit Naru. Dan lihat... leherku ada tanda merah seperti ini." Sasuke menunjukan bekas merah yang kontras di kulit putihnya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya berdehem singkat kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Semalam kau digigit nyamuk, tanpa sadar kau malah menggaruknya cukup kuat. Sepertinya kulitmu sedikit sensitif dengan sengatan sekecil itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup! Dan semalam kau tidur seperti ahli kungfu, menendang sana sini sampai menggusur tubuhku kelantai,"

"Heehhh?" pekik Sasuke spontan. Wajahnya memerah karena mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai. Sepasang mata birunya berkilat jahil.

"Aku sampai berpikir, apanya yang tidur dengan anggun. Semalam kau nyaris meremukan tulangku tahu." Seringainya melebar, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang semakin memerah sampai ketelinga.

"Aku... Ukh!" Kedua tangan putihnya menutupi wajah karena terlalu malu. "Maafkan aku." bisiknya nyaris sepelan hembusan angin.

Naruto terkekeh geli tanpa suara. Sungguh tidak menyangga membodohi pemuda itu memang sangatlah mudah. Padahal tidak mungkin hanya karena menendang-nendang dalam tidur bisa membuat organ bawahnya sakit. Justru kalau Sasuke tahu apa yang telah Naruto perbuat, dialah yang harus meminta maaf bahkan sampai bersujud dibawah kakinya.

"Hari ini sebaiknya kau tidak usah sekolah saja. Kau terlihat tidak baik."

"Um!" Sasuke mengangguk pelan tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya karena pipinya masih terasa memanas.

 **.**

"Whoaaa, lihat ini! Aku menemukan rasi bintang paling terang!" pekik Sasuke heboh. Jarinya memutar-mutar lensa teropong agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas lagi.

Disebelahnya Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada besi pembatas balkon. Rambut pirangnya terpelanting kesana kemari oleh hembusan angin. Dan jari-jarinya menyisir anak rambut itu kebelakang kepala.

"Sugeee~" Suara kekanakan Sasuke kembali terdengar. Ekspresinya begitu antusias saat melihat langit malam yang indah penuh hiasan bintang dengan teropong miliknya. "Naru, Naru, coba lihat ini!"

Ujung lengan kemejanya serasa ditarik-tarik oleh Sasuke. Naruto mendengus geli lalu mengikuti tarikan itu dan mengintip melalui celah teropong.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke antusias. Matanya berbinar senang.

"Umm, ini... ah! Scorpius, benar kan?" tebak Naruto, pemuda disampingnya langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Indah kan? Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat Scorpius malam ini."

Setelah Naruto menarik kepalanya dari lensa teropong, Sasuke menggantikan posisinya untuk melihat lagi.

"Kau suka bintang?"

"Um!" Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kau sering melihatnya sendirian?"

"Ya, aku selalu melakukan itu ketika sedang bosan."

"Apa itu artinya sekarang kau sedang bosan?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Sasuke langsung melepas bidikannya. "Te–" Suaranya tercekat, ketika menarik pandangannya dari lensa teropong dan hendak memandang Naruto, bibir keduanya nyaris bertubrukan. Dia sampai lupa ingin mengatakan apa, kalimatnya menggantuk begitu saja di ujung lidah.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Udara yang tadinya terasa dingin sekarang berubah menjadi panas. Sasuke menarik nafasnya susah payah ditengah debaran jantungnya yang serasa bergemuruh. Bibirnya dan bibir Naruto mulai bergesekan, mengalirkan sengatan aneh disekujur tubuhnya.

"U–Umm, aku..." dua onyxnya terpenjara dalam dua lautan safir yang memukau. Sasuke semakin gugup ketika bibirnya merasa ditekan, karena pemuda pirang itu entah kenapa malah mencondongkan kepalanya.

Berusaha menghindar, Sasuke menarik diri kebelakang. Tapi, hal itu percuma karena Naruto sudah menarik bahunya untuk mendekat.

"Nar–Mmm–Naru..." Sasuke masih berusaha mengelak tapi tenaganya kalah kuat lagipula lumatan awal yang diberikan Naruto pada bibirnya berhasil melumpuhkan kinerja otak maupun otot. Menjadikan dirinya seperti orang bodoh yang pasrah dengan serangan mematikan Naruto.

Lembut. Manis. Sasuke baru tahu kalau ciuman bisa terasa semanis ini. Dia pikir hanya permen saja yang memiliki rasa seperti ini. Selain itu rasanya juga menyenangkan, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dalam perutnya.

Bibir Naruto perlahan bergerak untuk mengecup pipi tembam Sasuke yang sekenyal kue mochi. Membiarkan rona di pipi itu melebar karena Sasuke terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Sekarang Naruto menggerakan bibirnya hingga mencapai daun telinga Sasuke. Meniupnya lembut berusaha menghantarkan sengatan hangat ke gendang telinganya. Lalu dia berbisik dengan suara dalamnya yang berat.

"Aku menginginkanmu,"

Tengkuk Sasuke bergetar. Merinding.

"Sasuke, kau membuatku berantakan. Kau membuat otakku kacau. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Lagi. Tiupan hangat menerpa daun telinganya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilatinya.

"Ngghh!"

Dan suara desahan manis itu lolos dari bibir mungil Sasuke yang semerah darah.

 **.**

Setelah kejadian malam itu Naruto tidak lagi memiliki niatan untuk membunuh Sasuke. Dia mengabaikan tugas dan berencana menemui Danzo untuk membatalkan pekerjaan itu. Naruto juga ingin mengembalikan setengah uang yang telah ditransfer ke rekeningnya. Mulai sekarang dia ingin mencari pekerjaan halal dan hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke.

Naruto memang belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi dia yakin bahwa perasaan mereka sama jadi tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sampai sekarangpun dia bahkan belum mengakui dirinya telah memperkosa Sasuke ketika pemuda itu terbius karena meminum susu buatannya.

Dan malam itupun mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal mesum selain bercumbu dan menghimpit tubuh kecil Sasuke diatas kasur. Naruto melahap kulit Sasuke sampai tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun celah, kemudian sebelum nafsunya lebih menggelegak lagi dia berhenti. Tidak ingin menyakitinya sampai tak mampu berjalan seperti tadi pagi.

Hari ini dibawah naungan langit biru, kedua jemari mereka saling bertautan erat. Tangan berbeda warna itu terangkat diudara dengan posisi tubuh yang berbaring diatas rerumputan bukit. Sesekali tawa manis mereka ikut mengudara tersapu angin lembut di penghujung musim gugur.

Dengan berbantalkan lengan Naruto, Sasuke menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan sambil mengecup punggung tangan Naruto yang terangkat diudara. Menggesekannya dengan kulit pipinya yang kenyal lalu tersenyum saat bertatapan dengan iris sewarna langit diatasnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali merasa sebahagia ini setelah keluargaku meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Terima kasih Naru... Berkat kau aku bisa merasakannya lagi."

Naruto menarik tangan mereka yang masih bertautan untuk balik mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke.

"Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Karena kau jalan hidupku bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Akupun sama sepertimu Sasuke, aku sebatang kara. Tetapi, sekarang aku tidak lagi sendirian karena aku memilikimu."

Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sangat indah. Naruto memiringkan posisi tubuhnya. Dengan masih berbantalkan lengan miliknya, Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat. Mengusap surai raven yang begitu halus dan lembut. Menciumi aroma shampoo yang menguar dan merasakan sensasi hangat dihatinya semakin menjalar.

Naruto sekarang memiliki tekad kuat serta tujuan hidup. Yakni, menjaga dan mencintai Sasuke sampai nafasnya terengut dari raga.

Dia yang awalnya ingin membunuh bocah Uchiha itu malah berbalik mencintainya. Memang pesona Sasuke tidak terbantahkan, bahkan keempat kawannya sering menanyakan Sasuke ataupun berceloteh mengenai ketertarikannya pada Sasuke. Terkadang memuji keindahan serta keimutan makhluk kesayangannya.

Sungguh Naruto beruntung bisa memilikinya sekarang.

Bunyi dering ponsel Naruto membuyarkan momen romantis mereka dalam sekejab waktu. Sedikit merutuki si penelpon, Naruto meminta izin sebentar untuk mengangkatnya dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ternyata ketika mendapati nama si pria tua Danzo, mood Naruto turun drastis menjadi enggan. Tapi dia tetap mengangkat dan menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinganya.

"Naruto."

"Hn?"

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos dari pekerjaanmu. Kesepakatan kita tidak bisa terputus hanya karena kau memiliki perasaan dengan bocah itu!"

Apa?! Naruto melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana Danzo bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?

"Kalau kau berpikir bagaimana aku bisa tahu, jawabannya mudah karena aku memiliki mata-mata untuk mengawasimu."

Sial! Naruto sudah lengah!

"Sekarang kau pilih. Kau yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu untuk membunuh Sasuke, atau pembunuh bayaran lain yang membunuh bocah itu?"

"Brengsek!" umpatan kasar meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Naruto bisa membayangkan luwak tua itu sedang menyeringai disebrang telpon sana.

"Aku bisa mendengar itu dengan jelas. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi sekarang pilih. Jangan coba-coba memilih opsi lain karena aku hanya memberimu dua!"

"Persetan denganmu! Aku akan memilih untuk melindungi Sasuke. Sekali saja kau atau pembunuh sewaanmu menyentuhnya seujung kukupun, akan kubunuh kalian semua dengan tanganku!"

"Jawaban yang salah anak muda. Sebelum mengancamku sebaiknya kau melihat situasimu dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Permainan tidak akan seru jika ada bocoran berita." Danzo tertawa puas dan sambungan telpon akhirnya terputus.

Naruto menggeram marah dan menyumpah serapahi makhluk tua renta yang licik itu.

"HUWAAA! NARU TOLONG!" Jeritan keras Sasuke menyentak keterdiaman Naruto.

Secepat mungkin tubuhnya berputar untuk melihat kearah dimana Sasuke terakhir kali dia tinggalkan. Mata birunya yang panik melebar geram. Rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresinya berubah buas dan mengerikan.

Dia benci melihat orang lain menyentuh Sasukenya. Dia benci! Sampai rasanya ingin memutilasi para makhluk rendahan itu. Naruto berlari cepat, menerjang beberapa orang yang mengerubungi Sasuke. Tubuh terlatih dengan otot bisepnya yang tercetak sempurna, memudahkan Naruto untuk berkelahi. Karena profesinya memang mengharuskan dia pandai beladiri. Bisa dikatakan Naruto tidak pernah kalah dalam duel kekuatan atau permainan kotor seperti mengeroyoknya beramai-ramai.

Orang-orang ini bisa dipastikan suruhannya Danzo. Mengingat apa yang dia katakan sebelum telpon ditutup, Naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu. Mulutnya menggeram mengarahkan tinju dan tendangannya untuk melumpuhkan para lawan.

Naruto sampai tidak peduli dengan bunyi retakan tulang atau jeritan keras yang membahana disekitarnya. Fokus perhatiannya hanya satu, yaitu Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu dikelilingi tiga orang. Dua dikanan-kirinya, dan satu didepannya dengan mengarahkan pisau ketubuhnya. Tapi Sasuke berkelit hingga serangan itu hanya menggores lengan kirinya.

Melihat pemandangan itu. Naruto semakin naik pitam. Dia mengamuk dan mematahkan tulang-tulang para pengganggu didepan. Naruto lekas berlari. Merebut pisau yang ada ditangan orang itu lalu menancapkannya keperut si pria. Memutar pegangannya sebelum mencabutnya kasar.

Percikan darah sang korban mengotori sebagian wajah dan pakaian Naruto. Menjadikan sosok rupawan itu menjadi semengerikan moster pemangsa manusia. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto bahkan sampai menggigil ketakutan.

"Lepaskan Sasuke-ku!" Klaim mutlak meluncur dalam nada suaranya yang berat dan terkesan berbahaya. Seringai seram terpasang disudut bibir Naruto ketika melihat kedua orang itu melepaskan Sasuke sambil berjalan mundur. Raut mereka pucat pasi seolah kehabisan stock darah didalam tubuh.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dingin. Dengan cepat dia meraih salah satu lengan dua pemuda itu kemudian mematahkannya dengan cepat. "Beraninya kalian menyakitiku Sasuke-ku!"

Teriakan meraung-raung keduanya semakin membuat Sasuke menggigil ketakutan. Naruto yang sekarang terlihat berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya dia lihat. Sasuke takut Naruto akan menyakitinya juga. Sasuke takut Naruto akan–

Pikiran mengerikan Sasuke terputus begitu saja ketika sepasang tangan besar yang bergetar menarik pandangannya seraya membingkai wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Tolong... Jangan takut padaku..." lirih Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat sendu dan terluka. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, jadi...jangan menatapku seperti itu..."

Sasuke terhenyak. Darahnya yang sempat berhenti mulai berdesir kembali. Tatapannya merileks, dan dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh rasa bersalah. Tangan mungilnya yang bergetar menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf..." bisiknya sembari mengecup bibir Naruto. "Maafkan aku... Aku harusnya yakin kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku..." Mata bulat Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku ketakutan karena melihatmu mengamuk. Kau berbeda Naru. Kau membuatku takut–Hiks–" Lelehan airmata menuruni pipinya. "Kukira kau akan berubah dan ikut menghajarku seperti yang kau lakukan pada mereka. Huweeee! Maafkan aku..." Sasuke menangis seperti anak kecil.

Ditariknya tubuh kurus itu kedalam dekapannya. Naruto berusaha keras menenangkan Sasuke yang terus terisak sesegukan. Bagaimanapun dia lepas kontrol didepan bocah malang itu sampai membuatnya ketakutan seperti ini.

Raut sendu Naruto, berubah garang ketika mendengar rintihan para berandalan yang telah menyakiti Sasukenya. Sembari menggendong Sasuke yang masih saja menangis dan memeluknya, Naruto menendangi tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan yang menghalangi jalannya didepan tanpa sedikitpun rasa iba.

 **.**

"Kenapa...mereka ingin menyakitiku Naru?" tanya Sasuke di dalam mobil. Suaranya masih serak dan bergetar. Ditambah lagi wajahnya juga masih sembab dan memerah. "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar sampai...sampai mereka dendam padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Pandangannya hanya lurus menatap jalanan dengan tangan yang memegang erat setir kemudi.

Setelah mengobati luka gores kecil di lengan Sasuke, Naruto menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Naru..." panggilan merajuk itu meluncur dari sepasang bibir yang menggoda. "Naru kau mendengarku kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu masih diam walau pandangannya sudah terarah ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku..." Pegangannya pada setir kemudi mengerat. "Mereka hanya orang-orang suruhan. Kau tidak salah Sasuke, dia hanya dendam pada kedua orangtuamu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" Mendapati Naruto hanya diam, Sasuke mengguncang lengan berotot si pemuda. "Jawab aku Naru..."

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan benci padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus benci padamu?"

"Karena ini ada hubungannya denganku juga,"

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tahu-tahu wajahnya sudah ditarik dan bibirnya dicium oleh Naruto.

"Ada seorang pria tua yang menginginkanmu mati. Dia menyuruh seorang pemuda untuk membunuhmu dengan cara yang rapi tanpa meninggalkan konflik. Dia ingin kematianmu seolah-olah terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Tapi setelah mengenalmu lebih dalam dan melihat keseharianmu, orang itu mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk melindungimu."

"Tapi kenapa pria itu ingin aku mati? Dan kenapa dia dendam pada orangtuaku?"

"Karena ayahmu menolak lamaran putrinya sampai menyebabkan wanita itu bunuh diri. Dia tidak rela ayahmu bahagia bersama keluarganya karena itulah dia berniat menyingkirkan kalian."

"Apa kecelakaan 5 tahun itu ulahnya juga?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku memang ada kerusakan mesin dalam pesawat itu. Aku menyelidikinya saat aku mengetahui cerita lengkap mengenai hal itu darimu."

"Jadi dia ingin aku juga mati menyusul keluargaku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Menyatukan kening mereka dan merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke mengitari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke serak. Menikmati setiap sapuan nafas Naruto yang beraroma citrus.

"Karena..." Naruto menelan ludahnya kemudian mengusap lembut pipi gembil Sasuke. "Karena..." Matanya terpejam, menubrukan bibirnya singkat untuk mencium Sasuke. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Senyum Sasuke merekah indah. Dia memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang si blonde.

"Aku juga–uh–mencintaimu–hhh–Naru." katanya agak terbata ditengah isak tangisnya yang membuncah karena perasaan bahagia.

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu perasaan kita sama. Aku tahu Sasuke..." Wangi rambut Sasuke benar-benar memabukan sampai rasanya Naruto enggan untuk berhenti menciuminya. "Sasuke, boleh kah aku mengakui suatu dosa padamu?"

Sasuke menarik diri dari pelukan Naruto kemudian menatapnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi jejak airmata. Naruto tersenyum geli lalu membersihkannya pelan-pelan.

"Dosa apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dia membiarkan tangannya dipegang lalu dikecup kedua punggungnya oleh Naruto.

"Malam itu, malam dimana kau pingsan sehabis meminum susu buatanku. Aku memperkosamu."

Onyx bulat Sasuke mengerjap lucu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar. Dan warna merah lekas menjalar dari leher sampai keseluruh wajahnya.

"APA?!"

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang mulai memberontak marah. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku khilaf. Izinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab Sasuke. Kumohon... Maafkan aku..."

"Kau jahat Naru!" Pukulan tak seberapa menghujami dadanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" raungnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku khilaf." ulang Naruto lagi.

"Tapi–ugh!" Sasuke menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Pantas saja esok paginya organ bawahnya nyeri seperti habis dibelah paksa. Rupanya itu ulah Naruto. Grr!

"Sasuke? Kau masih marah? Kalau begitu kau boleh menghajarku sepuas hatimu."

"Tidak perlu," Lengan mungil Sasuke melingkar dipinggang Naruto. "Sudah lupakan saja. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, apalagi dalam keadaanku yang seperti itu."

Anggukan Naruto bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke, karena dagu Naruto bertumpu dipuncak kepalanya.

"Naru boleh aku bertanya?" Dekapan itu kembali terlepas. Mendapatkan respon anggukan singkat dari Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Siapa orang yang ditugaskan pria itu untuk membunuhku, Naru? Kenapa dia berpaling untuk melindungiku?"

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari sela-sela bibir Naruto. Iris safirnya mengunci obsidian Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Orang itu jatuh cinta padamu. Kau yang sudah membelokan jalan hidupnya Sasuke, karena itulah dia bersumpah akan melindungimu dengan nyawanya," Jeda sebentar. "Dan orang itu adalah aku."

Serangan kejut jantung mungkin lebih parah dari ini. Sasuke sampai tidak mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya selama beberapa menit setelah mendengar kejujuran Naruto. Ternyata pemuda ini memiliki banyak rahasia yang baru diketahui Sasuke.

"Kau harus menjelaskan detailnya padaku dobe!" Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. "Apa kebersamaan kita selama ini adalah bagian dari rencanamu?" Tembaknya langsung mengenai sasaran.

"Begini... Aku yang merencakan peristiwa pemalakan itu, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau teman-temanku malah berniat memperkosamu. Aku memang berencana tinggal di apartemenmu sebelum kau menawarinya, hal itu memudahkanku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi, setelah aku membiusmu dengan obat tidur yang terkandung dalam susu buatanku, niat membunuhku langsung hilang ketika melihat raut tidurmu yang menggemaskan. Disaat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Uchiha Sasuke."

Pandangan mereka masih saling terhubung tanpa ada yang berniat memutuskan kontak lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku karena sempat berniat membunuhmu Sasuke. Aku bersumpah aku akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang. Mungkin pertemuan kita dipenuhi dengan kebohongan dariku, tapi aku berani jamin perasaanku bukanlah suatu kebohongan." Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke untuk mencium bibirnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh akan itu. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Sasuke membalas kecupan Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku percaya. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku Naruto."

Sekarang dia yakin hatinya benar-benar tertambat pada sosok pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan selisih umur terbilang jauh. Well, Sasuke tidak peduli. Karena baginya cinta tak memandang usia.

 **.**

Danzo berkutat pada berkas-berkas ditangannya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang serius. Sesekali helaan nafas kasar mengiringi rasa lelah yang menumpuk dibahunya yang ringkih. Matanya yang sipit melirik jam besar di dinding. Pukul setengah delapan malam. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dan beristirahat sekarang, tetapi karena pekerjaannya masih menumpuk, dia memastikan untuk menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu kemudian pulang.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. Danzo tahu itu pasti office boy yang dia suruh membuatkannya kopi. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen, Danzo menyuruhnya masuk dengan intonasi yang sedikit dikeraskan.

Tapi, setelah pintu terbuka dan menunggu beberapa menit lamanya, pemuda yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya malah diam seolah tengah menunggu sesuatu. Dengan kesal Danzo menghardiknya, melayangkan tatapan mematikan yang lekas menyurut begitu saja ketika tahu bukan sosok office boy-nya lah yang berada didepan mata, melainkan Naruto.

"Kau!" Dengan gagap Danzo meraih sesuatu didalam laci kerjanya, tapi dia kalah cepat, karena Naruto sudah menodong kepalanya dengan pistol.

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang baki berisi kopi panas. Danzo tahu kalau Naruto pasti sudah melumpuhkan staff yang tersisa di kantor ini.

"Hei, mantan client. Anda terlihat takut. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" cibir Naruto yang hanya mendapat geraman kasar dari orang yang ditanyai. "Santailah... Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol jadi sebaiknya kau jangan membuat keributan."

"Apa maumu?!" sentak Danzo marah. Dia merasa dipermalukan oleh bocah ingusan yang telah menjadi mantan pembunuh bayarannya.

"Mauku? Tentu saja... Aku ingin kau berhenti mengincar Sasuke. Dia calon istriku dan dia bukan lagi Uchiha melainkan Namikaze. Camkan itu." Pinggir bibirnya menarik lengkungan sinis. "Jika sekali saja kau menyuruh orang-orang lemahmu untuk menyentuh Sasuke-ku, aku akan memastikan kepala tuamu juga jantungmu itu akan dipenuhi lubang Danzo-san. Ini bukan sekedar ancaman melainkan ultimatum dariku. Ingat, seinci kulitnya saja jika kau lukai dan sakiti, aku akan langsung mencarimu kemudian..." Naruto memberikan isyarat memotong leher yang sukses membuat Danzo memucat. "...membunuhmu."

Dengan penuh senyum Naruto menurunkan pistolnya dan menyesap kopi pahit yang berada diatas baki. Meminumnya penuh nikmat lalu meletakan cangkir kosong beserta bakinya diatas meja kerja Danzo.

"Silahkan menikmati kopimu, ups! aku lupa, aku sudah menghabiskannya tanpa sisa." Punggung Naruto merunduk sampai tatapan matanya sejajar dengan Danzo yang duduk membeku dikursinya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menyuruh rekanku untuk mematikan seluruh cctv di gedung ini, juga melumpuhkan alarm beserta para bodyguardmu diluar sana. Kuharap kau mengerti posisimu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam."

Naruto meraih dasi Danzo dan merapikannya dengan gerakan pelan yang terkesan berbahaya.

"Aku juga memiliki rahasiamu Danzo-san, jadi kurasa kau tidak bisa membeberkan rahasia masalaluku. Karena jika kau melakukan itu, kebusukanmu akan terbongkar. Publik akan mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya pak tua." Tepukan halus dia daratkan di pipi keriput itu sehabis merapikan dasi Danzo. "Sejujurnya tipe-tipe manusia sepertimu inilah yang ingin sekali kulenyapkan dari muka bumi. Tapi mengingat janjiku pada Sasuke, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membunuhmu, itupun jika kau berhenti mengganggu property berharga milikku. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihku Sasuke."

Puas dengan korbannya yang tak berkutik dan menjadi anak baik, Naruto lekas menegapkan punggungnya. Didepan pintu ruangan ada Shikamaru dan Kiba yang membantunya menyusup ketempat ini. Shikamaru yang meng-hack sistem keamanan dan mencuri informasi rahasia dalam komputernya Danzo, dan Kiba yang mengurus para bodyguard diluar sana. Sementara Gaara dan Neji berjaga diluar lebih tepatnya menjaga Sasuke yang memaksa untuk ikut datang ketempat ini.

Semoga kedua orang itu tidak akan menyerang Sasukenya lagi dalam kesempatan serta kesempitan di dalam mobil.

"Kurasa sudah cukup. Aku tahu kau mengerti. Jaa nee, Shimura Danzo-san. Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu hidupku apalagi membuatku sampai marah dan mengamuk." Lambaian Tangan Naruto dan punggung tegapnya yang menjauh, menghembuskan nafas lega dari mulut Danzo. Secepatnya di meraih laci terdekat dan menelan pil-pil penenang agar kekacauan dalam dirinya segera mereda. Meski efek gemetar dan degupan jantungnya masih membuat Danzo ketakutan.

Ancaman Namikaze Naruto adalah sebuah teror yang menakutkan bagi pria tua itu.

 **.**

"Naru!" Senyum lega Sasuke menyambut kedatangan Naruto di dalam mobil van milik para pembunuh bayaran yang telah pensiun.

Mereka habis berjalan-jalan juga bersenang-senang bersama. Mobil itu adalah milik mereka dan cukup muat menampung enam orang sekaligus bahkan lebih. Selain mengirit jumlah kendaraan, mereka juga tak perlu bersusah payah untuk tidur, karena didalamnya telah disediakan futon dan beberapa lapis selimut juga bantal untuk menyamankan diri mereka ketika tiba-tiba mengantuk.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk disalah satu kursi paling belakang menghadap jendela. Mengusap rambutnya gemas kemudian mengecup tulang hidungnya.

"Kau tidak nakal kan?" tanyanya yang langsung direspon gelengan kuat beserta pipi chubby yang menggembung imut. "Bagus. Atau jangan-jangan mereka yang nakal?"

Sasuke mengetukan ujung jari telunjuknya kearah pipi gembilnya. Lalu menatap Naruto yang tengah menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sasuke.

"Kalau maksudmu nakal itu seperti mencubit pipiku dan membekap mulutku, jawabannya adalah ya, mereka nakal Naru..." rengek Sasuke manja. Meski didepan Sasuke tersenyum, tapi setiap menandangi Gaara dan Neji, Naruto langsung melotot sangar. Sukses menyebabkan kedua temannya menggigil ketakutan.

"Err, begini. Aku membekapnya karena Sasuke terus bawel menanyakanmu dan dia juga memaksa untuk turun. Kau tahu kan itu sangat berbahaya, lagipula kau juga menyuruh kami untuk melarangnya keluar." jelas Gaara.

"Benar. Dan aku mencubit pipinya karena aku gemas padanya. Sasuke itu lebih imut dari kedua adik perempuanku." Neji juga ikut menjelaskan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Memang susah kalau punya pacar super imut macam Sasuke. Kemana-mana rasanya Naruto selalu khawatir dan posesif.

"Tapi kenapa kalian mencium rambutku?"

Nah, pernyataan Sasuke, mengembalikan mode evil Naruto. Gaara dan Neji bergidik ngeri, merasa kalau mereka tidak akan lolos dari amukan Naruto kali ini.

"Oh ya?" Ekspresi senyum Naruto terlihat dipaksakan dan menahan amarah.

"Um! Neji juga mengusap-usap tanganku Naru."

Kepala pirang Naruto mulai mengeluarkan asap panas. Raut wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat sangat memerah seakan ingin meledak.

"Neji bilang ada nyamuk ditanganku, terus dia memakaikanku lotion anti nyamuk sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Menurutmu dia ingin memakanku atau ingin memakan nyamuknya, Naru?"

"Kupikir opsi yang pertama," sahut Naruto makin panas. Aura gelap nan suram mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah! Terus mereka juga menghimpit tubuhku dan menggesek-ge–Umh!" Mulut Sasuke langsung disumpal oleh Gaara dan Neji.

Melihat kekasihnya yang dianiaya oleh kedua temannya membuat Naruto melebarkan jubah kematiannya segera. Apalagi pernyataan Sasuke tentang menghimpit dan menggesek –entah apa itu. Rasanya Naruto ingin mencincang daging kedua pemuda dihadapannya dengan pedang besar miliknya yang bergerigi tajam.

"A–Ampun Naruto! Ini semua hanya salah paham! Kami bisa jelas–GYAAAA!"

Dan jeritan keputusasaan keduanya mengiringi amukan super sadis Namikaze Naruto.

"GAARA! NEJI! BERANINYA KALIAN!"

"AMPUNI KAMI! GYAAAAA!"

Shikamaru dan Kiba berusaha tidak mendengar jeritan kematian Gaara dan Neji diujung hayatnya. Mereka juga tidak ingin terlibat dan merasakan amukan mengerikan Naruto yang terkenal sangat sadis.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menengok kanan-kiri dengan mata yang tertutupi kain sapu tangan Naruto. Dia mendengar suara tapi tidak mampu melihatnya. Sebelum mengambil pedang besarnya, Naruto sempat menutup kedua mata Sasuke dan berbisik lembut sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Oh my... Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau kekasihnya yang terkenal kejam itu sedang menyiksa kedua rekannya tanpa ampun. Semua karena kesaksian lugu Sasuke dan kebrengsekan Gaara serta Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, silahkan flame saya. Awalnya sewaktu mikirin konsep pas dateng ide, nagi mau buat karakter Sasu yang dingin dan Naru yang super palsu. Tapi pas bagian Sasu dikerjain ShikaKibaNejiGaa malah jadinya ngelantur. Padahal niatnya mau hurt sampe Sasu menjerit-jerit karena dipukuli, eh malah kaya gitu jadinya. Ckckck imajinasi saya kadang suka belok-belok, padahal udah dilurusin pake penggaris eh malah bengkok lagi.

Pusing pala nagi~

Tapi meskipun begitu semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian yang sedang suntuk ya. Nagi liat2 di TL emang jarang banget sih NaruSasu yang di publish kecuali para author lama yang udah menggeluti pair ini sejak jaman baheula (dislepet). Siapa tahu nagi juga bisa ikut gabung diantara mereka jadi author NaruSasu. Hehehe...

Makasih ya buat yang udah baca. Makasih juga buat Cimay-san yang udah dukung nagi sampe ngasih semangat. Hohoho... Tanpamu aku galau (iklan lawas) makasih himeka, Iori, Syafina, Rin, Kiara, DLL yang ga sempet nagi sebutin. Kalian emang selalu jadi penyemangat nagi.

Oiya Nagi lagi project oneshot NaruSasu yang horor. Nanti jangan lupa baca ya. Kalaupun ga serem dan ga jelas semoga kalian tetep mau baca sampai akhir. Ohohoho!

Bye-bye~


End file.
